ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha Forms
"Alphalutioning" or "Alphaniting" is a new feature of evolution in Dimension Battle Force of Aliens. History of Alphanite Alphanite is a rare and precious alien mineral that gives off small energy waves. The mineral can make anybody within a mile radius more instinctive. Once realized this, the mineral was marked as an "illegal drug" until the problem could be resolved by the Plumbers. Alphanite used to be ashed into specific alien drinks, as its effectivity on it made it seem delicous. Currently, scientists are working on ways to make the drug useful to common diseases. When Azmuth was using Alphanite to physically enhance his latest unknown device, a malfunction occured, leaving his piece of Alphanite scattered and buried all over Galvan Prime. Now the planet is the third most common place where Alphanite can be found. This incident occured late at night in a storm, so it was covered over by the time anybody saw it. It was discovered later... ...Infamous Galvan scientist, Albedo, found a very perpendicular amount of the mineral in an abandoned mining tunnel. He gathered it together and stored it secretly for later. When it came to his last day, he tried to enhance his omnitrix device with Alphanite, but it came out badly when it couldn't handle the unstable energy. Ben saved Albedo from a sudden death from the overloaded device. When the Alpha-energy erupted the device and shot out in waves, Ben's last-minute arrival was just enough time for the energy to detect his omnitrix and then transfer inside of it and enhance the device to its full potential, resulting in the Alpha forms... Alpha Forms When alien transformation inside of the omnitrix meets evolution, the creature becomes a much more enhanced form of itself dubbed as its "Ultimate" form. When Alphanite is involved with the evolution, the Ultimate transformation will meet Alphalution and be enhanced once more to a more enhanced form of itself dubbed as the "Alpha" form. Personality The Alpha form is a more primal form of the original alien, with Ben having almost no control over the personality. The form becomes more independent and based on a more instinctive form of the alien's species. The form won't worry too much and become extremly confident. The form will also be very traditional to its species. Known Alpha Forms *Alpha Alien X *Alpha Wildmutt *Alpha Heatblast *Alpha Four Arms *Alpha Humungousaur *Alpha Grey Matter *Alpha XLR8 *Alpha Eatle *Alpha FastTrack *Alpha ChamAlien *Alpha Upgrade *Alpha Diamondhead *Alpha Ripjaws *Alpha Stinkfly *Alpha Ghostfreak *Alpha Cannonbolt *Alpha Wildvine *Alpha Upchuck *Alpha Ditto *Alpha Eye Guy *Alpha Way Big *Alpha Benwolf *Alpha Benmummy *Alpha Benvicktor *Alpha Swampfire *Alpha Big Chill *Alpha Goop *Alpha Jetray *Alpha Chromastone *Alpha Echo Echo *Alpha Spidermonkey *Alpha Brainstorm *Alpha Clockwork *Alpha Lodestar *Alpha Rath *Alpha Water Hazard *Alpha Terraspin *Alpha NRG *Alpha Armodrillo *Alpha AmpFibian *Alpha Shockquatch *Alpha Spitter *Alpha Buzzshock *Alpha Articguana *Alpha Fury Rigg *All Alpha Aliens Known Alpha Ultimate Transformation *Alpha Ultimate Swampfire *Alpha Ultimate Wildmutt *Alpha Ultimate Humungousaur *Alpha Ultimate Big Chill *Alpha Ultimate Spidermonkey *Alpha Ultimate Echo Echo *Alpha Ultimate Cannonbolt Alpha Transformation on Video thumb|314px|right|Alpha made a fight the Ben, White Knight, and Rex. Alpha released and transforms with demonstrating Heatblast (with Omnitrix symbol), Four Arms and Humungousaur (Ultimatrix symbol lines) thumb|left|261px|Alpha demonstated into Heatblast. Trivia *Alpha made a copying from Vehicles on Alien species.